When You're Gone
by RachelElizabeth
Summary: Bella's life was perfect. She lived with her wonderful husband Edward and twins R.J and Nessie. It was the perfect vampire life but one day Bella was forced to choose between Edwards happiness or her own. Will fate bring the two back together?
1. Chapter 1

**Fyi I am not a world known rich auther therefore i am not Stephine Myer which means I own nothing. Be sure to comment :).**

* * *

_I don't know how this happened. One day we were fine, everything was wonderful. I had the perfect life. I was married to my one true love, Edward Cullen, our twins, Neisse and R.J were happy and healthy and we had a family that loved us. It was the best life a vampire (or even human and werewolf) could ask for. Then one day everything changed, one day my life was flipped upside down._

* * *

"Edward are you alright?" I asked my husband one cold winter night after our two children were in bed.

He had been acting funny all after noon. It seemed even the slightest thing could put a snarl on his lovely and perfect face. It confused me, I've never seen my Edward in such a fowl mood.

"I'm fine." was his only reply but the tone he said it in implied there was something he wasn't saying.

I put a hand on his face and turned it toward me to look in his eyes, they were charcoal black. He really need to hunt. I moved my shield aside allowing him access into my mind, hoping this would help him open up.

"_You don't seem fine."_

"Bella I said I'm fine," he replied removing his head from my hand.

"_Are you mad at me? Did I do something?" _I thought hoping he couldn't sense the hurt I was feeling.

"My life would have been so much easier if I hadn't met you," he muttered to himself as he shock his head.

That shock caused by that statement caused me to take a sudden breath as I raised my hand to my neck. It felt as if I had been punched in the stomach, no more like a wrecking ball hit me.

He gave me a sad look before running out of the house. When I heard the front door of our little cabin shut my legs became jelly and I crumpled to the ground. If I was still able to cry I would have been since the moment he told me how he felt. Dry sobs racked my body as I buried my face in the soft carpet. It vaguely reminded me of the moment when Edward left me back when I was human.

When my sobs stopped to the point that I could think clearly I started to form a plan. I had never meant to become a hassle in my husband's life, I love him. It broke my non-beating heart when I realized what I had to do. I didn't want to do what I was about to but it had to be done.

I packed three bags, one for me and each of my two children. I put my own personal check book that was filled with the money I had made back when I worked at Mike's families outdoors shop in the purse Alice had bought me for Christmas last year.

I was just about to write my good-bye note to Edward when Jacob Black had crossed my mind. He loved Neisse like I loved Edward and I wondered if I should invite him along with us. I remembered how it had felt when Edward had left me, there was a whole huge and tearing in my chest. No, I couldn't be the cause of that pain in my daughter or Jacob. So I called him.

"Bella what's wrong? Is Nessie ok?" I heard a sleepy sounding Jake say.

"She's fine Jake. Listen, we're leaving in an hour and not coming back." I said bluntly.

"I'll be at your place as soon as I pack." he replied and I heard the phone click.

Now that Jake knew I took out a pen and paper and began writing my last good-bye to the love of my life.

Edward,

I'm so sorry that I've complicated you're life. I never in a million years meant to ever do that. I love you more then life itself and it truly hurts me to do that to you. So I'm fixing what I've done. I'm putting your life back how it was before you met me, how it should be. I'm taking R.J and Nessie and I promise you this will be the last time you'll ever hear from us. I promise I'll do everything I can to protect them. I hope this makes you happy. Just know this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do.

I'll always love you,

Bella.

Jake arrived seconds after I'd finished it. He asked what had happened and Edward wasn't coming with us but I just said I'd tell him later. We loaded my 5yr old twins (at least that's how they appeared) into their car seats and set our bags into the trunk of my car and we left. As I looked back one last time I felt a familiar whole reemerge in my chest.

"Edward I love you," I whispered and bid my perfect life farewell. I drove into the night knowing I would never be truly happy again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola peoples!!!! I honestly wasn't expecting such a positive reaction considering Edward's jerk-ness at the beginning so YAY! Many thanks to MrS. KaY CuLlEn, Nizzii and Vampiregurl for reviewing! I LOVE REVIEWERS! Also thanks to those who made this a favorite story or a story alert!! So on with the next chapter!!! **

**Oh yeah I almost forgot I am not Stephenie Myer so I own nothing.**

* * *

Edwards P.O.V.

"Bella?" I asked as I entered my home after returning from a much needed hunting trip.

When no response came I called her name again, on the off chance she hadn't herd me the first time. Strange she should be home, the sun is shinning brightly.

I wanted to take her to the meadow, our meadow. I smiled remembering the first time I took her there when she was still human. She obviously wasn't home so I placed the wild daisies I had picked for my Bella in a water filled vase.

I had picked them as an apology. My actions from the night before were both inexcusable and deplorable. I shuttered as I thought of what I had said to her. Yes, without her my life would be easier. However, I wouldn't have it any other way. She was my sunshine on a cloudy day. When it was cold outside, she'd be my month of may. **(A.N. Yeah, I quote songs :^) lol) **

I looked at a picture sitting on the coffee table and my smile only got bigger. It was our family, the picture was taken just days ago. We were sitting on the couch in our living room. My arm was wrapped around Bella, R.J. was sitting on her lap and Nessie in mine. The picture was snapped mid laugh because Jasper was standing behind Alice (who was taking the picture) making funny faces at us.

The children looked so much like there mother. Sure their hair was bonze colored like mine but it was also as thick and curly as Bella's. Their eyes were a deep chocolate brown as hers had been back when she was human. All three of their noses would crinkle up when they laughed. It was honestly uncanny.

I inhaled deeply. Something wasn't right, I could tell from the scent of the room. It wasn't how I'd left it, something was different. I ran from the room top speed in panic. I checked each of the rooms for any sign of my family. Each time I was left disappointed.

I checked mine and Bella's room last. When I found no sign of them I took my cell phone out of my pocket preparing to call my wife.

"ONE NEW VOICE MESSAGE." the screen said. I looked and saw a note written in Bella's messy scrawl. I read as I listened to Jacob's panicked voice.

"_Edward dude what's going on?! I just got a call from Bella saying that we're leaving! Is there a new threat? Has the Vold-Voltu-AH YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! Have they changed their minds about Nessie and R.J? I need details! Call me back."_

I had stopped listening in the middle of the message. My Bella thought I wasn't happy. She had left me thinking it was what I wanted. She took our children with her! They weren't coming back!!!

"NO!! NO, NO, NO!" I screamed to the empty house. I collapsed from the weight of it all and sobbed dry and tearless vampire sobs.

I felt cold and empty. My heart was gone and I knew it. I had no more reason for anything anymore.

**_SO THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT AND SAD, I KNOW I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON. BUT YOU SHOULD STILL REVIEW!! I ALWAYS LOVE TO HEAR IDEAS AND THOUGHTS!! I'M GOING TO START PUTTING SONG LINES RANDOMLY IN EACH CHAPTER SO IF YOU GUYS TELL ME SOME OF YOUR FAVORITES AND I'LL TRY TO ADD THEM IN!! PEACE LOVE AND JELLO!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola peoples!!!! Sorry for the wait. I had a doctors appointment and my two best friends had a basketball game so of course I attended. Many thanks to MrS. KaY CuLlEn, AngelzFromHell and Vampiregurl for reviewing! I LOVE REVIEWERS! Also thanks to those who made this a favorite story or a story alert!! So on with the next chapter!!! **

**Oh yeah I almost forgot I am not Stephenie Myer so I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**Once Bella left she and Jacob didn't know where to go with the children, so they had a family meeting at one of the many hotels they had stopped at. Nessie immediately suggested California. For one second they actually considered it but then Bella remembered that she was a vampire. So that thought pretty much ruled out any place with sun.

After hours of conversation R.J. brought up cousin Tanya in Alaska. It was the perfect plan. It was dark ninety-nine percent of the time and they had friends there. Friends who would be able to help, friends who had the same unusual diet. So to Alaska the four went and were welcomed with open arms.

Years passed and the children grew up far to soon, as all children do. Even though they were twins (and it was blatantly obviously that they were) they grew up to be entirely different people. Nessie was wild and crazy while R.J. was more quiet and thoughtful. Nessie had a fiery temper and shouldn't be messed with but R.J. was more tranquil and you really do to something to upset him. They were like day and night, fire and ice. They both stopped ageing at 18.

When Nessie reached the age to start dating she fell in love with Jacob, well she always was in love with him but she finally realized it. It was not a world win romance however it was perfect for them. They loved each other in the way that reminded Bella of herself and Edward, even though she refused to admit it. Nessie tried to resist, of course. She never was one to just do what was expect of her. So she went out with other boys and Bella and R.J. stayed home. They both saw Jacob's heart break each time. She eventually came to her senses.

R.J. had a complicated romance life as well. He went out on dates yes but always ended the relationships quickly. A lot of the time he really liked the girls he would go out with but always felt guilty. His mother was surrounded by love, by Jacob and Nessie. He saw how his mother would turn away or leave the room when it got to bad, he heard her cry at night. He could not, would not do that to her.

She kept her promise to Edward. She did not call him, write him or contact him in any way. She also stayed away from the other Cullens as well. She knew that they would tell him and she knew that he would come see her and the kids, not because he wanted to, but because of guilt. So even though it broke her heart, even though it killed her little by little, she didn't do allow herself to do what would bring her closer to her heart's desire.

Nessie and Jacob were getting married, rather soon actually in less then a month in Tanya's home. The flowers were ordered, dress bought, cake chosen. Every little detail was in place. (You couldn't expect anything else when the mother of the bride lacked the need to sleep.)

The two were cuddling on the couch in the house that Bella, R.J. and Nessie all lived in together. Jacob had a house in walking distance waiting for his love to come live with him there.

"Are you excited?" Jacob asked her in his deep husky voice.

"Of course I am silly!" Nessie replied with a giggle but something in her voice implied something was wrong.

To someone who didn't know her as much as Jacob did they probably wouldn't pick it up but he did. "But?"

"Well… I wish that my Dad, Aunts, Uncles and Grandparents were going to be there." she mumbled sheepishly.

Jacob sighed. He and Bella never told her or R.J. about why they left. When they asked the two would just smile and tell them a story about before they were born.

"I know…I know I shouldn't but I do," she whispered, looking down at her hands.

"I don't know," was all he could say.

The conversation did not continue after that. It was filled with more happy things but it never left Jacob's mind. Even when he returned to his home he was still thinking about it.

He had never been able to deny Nessie anything she wanted but he knew if he gave her what she desired it would hurt Bella. It would probably Damn near kill her. That voice she had brought it up in was so sad, so full of wanting. Well that's what you get when you let your heart win. **(That was a song quote by Paramore for you MrS. KaY CuLlEn!)**

"If it wasn't for that voice," Jacob thought as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

He then proceeded to call a number he hadn't called in years, a number he had ignored call after call from. When the person answered almost immediately Jacob began speaking.

"Hey Edward…"

* * *

**BUM BUM BUMMMMMMMMMMM. Cliff hanger!!! Muh ha ha ha ha ha!! I'm evil, I know. Reviews are wonderful!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola peoples!!!! I wanted to be mean and make you guys wait a little bit before adding this chapter. Sorry :^). Many thanks to MrS. KaY CuLlEn, ****Penmaster51 and Vampiregurl for reviewing! I LOVE REVIEWERS! Also thanks to those who made this a favorite story or a story alert!! So on with the next chapter!!! **

**Oh yeah I almost forgot I am not Stephenie Myer so I own nothing. **

* * *

"Jacob Black! Where have you been I've only called you and Bella _everyday_! Why didn't you ever answer you phone you dog! Oh no is everyone okay? I swear if you let anything happen to them I'll-" Edward began.

"Relax Edward everyone's fine. And sorry about ignoring all your calls, Bella thought it would be for the best."

"Bella…" Edward said, the longing in his was voice almost painful to hear. "How had she been, and Nessie and R.J?"

"They've all been fine, we've all been fine. But anyway the reason I'm calling is Nessie and I are getting married in less then a month and she really wants you and you're family to be there. So I'd really appreciate it if you'd come."

"But she and R.J. are only ten years old." Edward replied confused.

"Yeah they've been on this earth 10 years but they aged quickly. They stopped aging when they looked and acted 18 and that was about a year ago."

"They're 18? Wow I've missed so much. What are they like?" Edward asked.

"Well R.J. is a lot like Bella. He really takes the time to think about things you know? Once he makes his mind up about something there's no changing it. And Nessie, she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and she's got the best personality too. She's sweet and funny and brilliant and wonderful and rebellious" Jacob continued steadily until he remembered why he had called in the first place. "So will you come to the wedding?"

"Of course I will! She's my daughter Jacob. When is it and where, while I'm thinking about it."

"Oh yeah sorry about that. It's October third at Tanya's. You know her right?" Jacob asked.

"Yes I do, she's considered family. Does Bella know you've invited my family and I?"

"No, I didn't tell her yet but I will before the wedding. She'll be ok with it because it's what Nessie wants and it's her day. It will be hard for her though, I hope you know that." Jacob said.

"Yes, I know. I want to-" Edward began but that's all Jacob heard because at that second R.J. entered the room yelling.

"**JACOB BLACK WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!**"

"Edward I've got to go. Bye." was all Edward heard before the phone was hung up.

* * *

**So what are we thinking? Reviews are wonderful!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess who's back, back again. Rachel's back. Tell a friend. Hahaha. Yeah, don't ask me why I did that. I'm random and random=love :^). So I guess lets get on with this shiz.**

* * *

"Calm down R.J.," Jacob said sitting the phone down on the coffee table.

"Calm down? Calm down?! Why would you call that…that…THING and invite him to the wedding? You selfish selfish mutt!" R.J. screamed while fighting the urge to kill the man in front of him.

"How'd you know I invited him to the wedding?" Jacob asked confused.

"Hello I'm a freaking VAMPIRE!"

"Oh right. Listen Nessie really wants Edwa-" The werewolf began but at that moment R.J. grabbed him by the throat.

"Never say his name," R.J. growled in a terrifying whisper.

Jacob pushed his attacker away and fought the urge to transform. He couldn't help but realize how much R.J. reminded him of his father back when they were fighting over Bella.

"Ok R.J. listen. Nessie really wants your family at the wedding and you know I can never deny her what she wants. You should have seen her. She even felt bad that she wanted them there." Jacob explained.

"Ahhh," R.J. yelled. "You two are so…selfish! Neither of you cared enough about my mother to even consider her feelings!! This will destroy her!! How could you Black!? I have to hear her cry every night because of what he did to her! Every single night! Now you've invited him here!! All that will do is just put salt in her wounds!!!"

R.J. paced the room fuming in anger. All he wanted to do in that moment was rip Jacob Black into a million tiny pieces. He wanted to hit something…hit it hard.

"You'll be the one to tell her this," R.J. said when he was calm enough to speak again. "but I'd suggest you not try to see me in the next few days. I'm not sure I'll be able to restrain myself from killing you."

After that R.J. fled from the house to take out his frustration on some lone wolf.

Jacob felt bad for inviting Edward but not bad enough to retract the invitation. Nessie was his whole world and it was his job to give her anything he wanted. Even if that something would destroy his best friend.

**

* * *

**

**So any thoughts comments or song quotes you wanna see? Review and I'll do my best to put in what you want. Peace…around the world…for generations (Fred ****J)**


End file.
